


Scales

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, only one thing could soothe Narcissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "piano".

Narcissa fingered her way through the scales, listening to the notes perfectly collide into each other, up and back down again. She could play Bach or Beethoven perfectly but nothing calmed her as much as simple scales. It was the very first thing she'd learned when her parents had given her permission to play on Aunt Walburga's black lacquered grand piano.

Now she was grown up and she had her own, with the finest ivory keys and strings magically tuned to be forever 421.6.17. Listening to the notes fall perfectly one against the other was the only thing that relaxed her, especially with The Dark Lord as a house guest and every death eater under the sun trampling through her house, with her and her husband still being treated like lepers.

Narcissa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took the scales more slowly. She wasn't half way through when the piano gave a scream, several high notes being thumped at once.

"Oh, Cissy, you do play so nicely," Bellatrix said, sugar sweet tone a warning. Blood marked the keys she'd touched and Narcissa shivered. Such a sight, red on white.

"But quiet now because I can't hear the mudblood sing." Bellatrix kissed her cheek before slamming the lid over the bloodstained keys and skipping off.

She was nearly out of the room by the time Narcissa called after her, determined to have the last word in her own house.

"See if you can make her scream in scales."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
